This Love is Unreqited, are you amused?
by Foreverequivalent
Summary: When Abigail returns to the institute after four years without even sending a post card will she be able to get Jace's complete trust back, or will he continue to hold his grudge?
1. Chapter 1

**Ello there peoples, this my first MI story that I've ever written so I'm hoping ya'll like it. Please review! I love hearing from you and comments motivate me to update quicker :D**

* * *

><p>My auburn hair fell into my crystal blue eyes as I stared out the window of the cab. I didn't bother to move them. They still allowed me to see, and kept my face hidden. I watched as the people of New York hustled and bustled to get to their destinations; some in such a rush that they crossed the street before it was their time. They dodged the many moving cars in an expert fashion; it almost looked as if they were doing an intricate dance with the passing vehicles. They were quite fast for mundies, I must say, I'm impressed. As the cabbie pulled up to the institute I handed the money I owed for cab fare, grabbed my luggage, and walked up to the old gate, where I paused.<p>

How long has is been since I last came here? Four years, maybe five. I know I was still very young, not that I'm all that old even now; I'm sixteen and a half. Though my childish personality is the same, my looks are not. I've gotten taller, filled out more, though no all that much, grown my hair out, and changed my style. I no longer where the tight fitted tops and hipster jeans that are oh-so-trendy. I now were baggy jeans that are held up with a faux leather studded belt, band tees, and baggy sweatshirts. I wonder if the others will even recognize me. I'm fairly positive they will, however it may require a second glance.

I hit an imaginary 'play' button and and continued with opening the gate, it creaked reluctantly. I closed it behind me and walk into the old church. It hadn't changed a bit, still exactly how I remember it. I kept on walking down the desolate hallway until I found Church, who was curled up in a little ball in the corner. I knelt down and stroked his back gently to wake him up. "Hey there old buddy, will you take me to Hodge?" I asked sweetly. The gray cat stood up in response and stretched his stiff limbs. He began trotting away and I followed after him. He stopped in front of the library. I laughed quietly at myself and shook my head at my stupidity. I should have known this is where he would be.

As I went to push the huge double doors open I heard muffled voices coming from the other side. When I finally had gotten them open I saw Hodge, Alec, some red head I don't know, and then my eyes land on him, Jace. At least I think it's Jace. I knew for sure that it was him as soon as I saw his golden, thoughtful eyes. Wait...Oh no, I've been spotted. The look on his face was confused at first, I assume he's trying to figure out who I am, and then it hit him and the look changed to one of realization. I cleared my throat to get the others attention. When they all turned around to look at me I gave an awkward smile with a wave to match, "Hey there guys. Long time no see, aye?" There was a long silence before Hodge decided to brake it. "What are you doing here Abby?" he looked concerned. "Well...funny story about that." I trailed off with a nervous laugh. "Spit it out Abigail." That was Jace, he sounded angry, and it hurt when he used my full name instead of the nickname he had given me so many years ago. "Ok, jeez. My parents died and I didn't know where else to turn." I stated matter-o-factly. They all gave my incredulous looks, "Alright, so it's not that funny, maybe actually a bit more tragic, but it is what it is. How about one of you show me to my room now? I've had a really long trip and I could used some shut eye." I said with a yawn. "Of course, Jace, you take her." Hodge ordered. Jace glared at him, but still, he complied and started out the door. I didn't follow right away, I just stood there staring at him as he walked away, wondering when he got so buff. I mean, he's never been small, but those new muscles of his are ridiculous. "Are you coming or not?" He shouted at me. "Coming!" I called as I grabbed my bag and ran after him.

The walk was long and silent. I could tell he was mad at me, but why? When the tension got too great for me to bear I decided to ask him. "So what's with the cold shoulder, Jacey-kins?" I used my old nickname for him and he glared coldly at me. Great. His walls are back up. The vary walls that I had worked my ass off for a year to break down. We had gotten so close and now it seems that we were back to square one. "So, what? I leave for a few years and you're back to hating me?" I paused to see if he might talk, but he didn't, so I continued, "You know it's not like I wanted to leave. My parents forced me. You know that. Don't you remember how childish we acted when they came to take me away?" I took a step in front of him so he would stop walking and listen to me, really listen, "The day that they came to get me I hid underneath your bed for hours hoping that they would give up and move on. You even pretended to not know where the hell I was when they asked you." a small smile played on my lips at the memory, and I saw the ghost of one on his, "After they found me and took me away they banned me from talking to anyone outside of our home. Not because they were angry with me, but because they were protecting me." The look in his amber eyes softened, but was still hard as he spoke for the first time. "Protecting you from what?" I looked down and closed my eyes, "They were protecting me from the man who ended up being their murderer... Valentine." "Why did he kill them?" "I don't know and I don't want to talk about it. I want to talk about you and me, so listen. I understand that you're angry. I could have given you some sort of warning, but it's not completely my fault. So those walls that I broke down, I can see, have been built back up. I'm going to break them down again. I can, by the Angel, I promise that I will break them down once more." The next thing that happened shocked me. Jace was hugging me. Being in his embrace, suddenly everything felt okay. "You've just made a small crack Abs, but that's all you're getting right now." "That's all that I need right now...Jacey-kins."

When we finally reached my bedroom we stood in front of my door for a while, just in a comfortable silence. "Well, I guess this is my stop. I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek and closed my door. As soon as I set my things down I flopped on the neatly made twin bed and close my eyes, instantly falling into a deep slumber. About an hour after I had fallen asleep there was a knock at my door. I opened my eyes and groggily walked over to the door, glaring at it before pulling it open. And now standing before me was Alec, my best friend. "Hey babe, what's up?" I grinned at him, hoping with every fiber of my being that he wasn't angry with me like Jace was. To my delight, he wasn't, and he returned my grin. "Hey Abby." he leaned against my door frame. "So you're not mad at me?" I asked hesitantly. "No, I know you probably had a good reason." At this I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace, "Thank you babe, thank you so much! You have no idea how much I've missed you. I swear I've been a pathetic mess. And so lonely, I haven't seen anyone my age since I left you guys. I have so much to tell you, but first I want to hear about you and what's been going on while I was gone. Like who's the red head?" Alec's face immediately fell. "That's Clary." he spat, "She's some new Shadowhunter that Jace found. Her mom was kidnapped by Valentine and now we have to help her get her back." "Oh, I see. So let me guess, this Clary girl is beginning to fall for our little Jacey-kins and you're jealous?" "Kind of..." Alec sighed. "Well don't worry hun, you're way hotter and I'm sure a hell of a lot nicer than this girlie." I laughed and sat down on the edge of my bed, which now looked well slept in and is going to stay that way. I can't stand a super neat and tidy bed. It feels so foreign to sleep in. "That doesn't matter. Jace is straight after all, but still. It just bugs me, you know?" "Oh, I know hun. I know exactly what you mean." I reached out and rubbed his back soothingly and rested my head on his shoulder, "But you know, there is always the chance that he is just a closet gay who's extremely good at hiding it and ignoring his true feelings. Maybe he's really madly in love with you but is too scared to admit it so he flirts with every breathing female he lays eyes on." that earned a small chuckle for the dark haired boy, "Now come on babe, you woke me up and now I'm hungry. Time to go see what kind of poisonous concoction your sister is cooking up and we're gonna have to get out of." I stood up and dragged him into the kitchen.

There was yet another person I didn't know standing around Izzy. No surprise there. He's a teenage boy and she's a beautiful girl, I can tell he's not really all that in to her so I wonder what that's all about. I didn't give it a second thought. I just walked over to her, "So Izzy, are you trying to make dinner tonight? Cause I'm gonna tell you this now, it would save us all a lot of trouble if you would just let us order out." I looked at her grinning. The look on her face changed from shock to joy in an instant. "ABBY!" She dropped the spoon she was using to stir what ever she was making to pounce me. She tackled me to the floor in a bear tight hug. "Can't...breathe..." I choked out and felt her grip loosen. "Oh, sorry." She got off of me completely and helped me up. I looked around the room, "Where's Jace?" "I don't know. Probably in the weapons room." Izzy shrugged. "Ok, I'mma go look for him. I'm sure he's starting to get hungry. If I remember correctly that boy is a black-hole. A very cute black hole, but a black hole none the less." I shook my head and left the room.

As I entered the familiar weapons room I took a look around and saw Jace working on one of the Angel swords.

"Hey there Jakey-kins." I greeted as I walked over to him and leaned across the table.

"What do you want?" he looked up at me, slight annoyance playing on his well defined features.

"Don't give me that look mister. I know you don't like being disturbed while you're in here, but I think you can forgive me seeing as how I was coming to see if you want food."

"Oh, well if that's the case you should have just said so." He gave me a small, boyish smile that I couldn't stay annoyed at.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever. Just get your ass to the kitchen cause we're ordering in."

"Ordering in? But I thought I saw Izzy cooking..."

"And she was, but I told her straight up that no one likes her cooking and she's just wasting her time. Now come on. I've freaking starving and we all know how I get when I'm hungry."

"Right...Let's go." he put his sword away and walked with me back to the kitchen area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! So here's chapter two. It's a bit shorter than the last, but oh well. **

**So I was asked if I was going to make my story ClaryXJace or JaceXOC and I'm actually not sure yet. I'm thinking it will end up being JaceXOC though because of the whole incest thing...That's just not really my style. But idk, we'll just have to wait it out and see how it plays out. Remember to review review REVIEW! It makes me smile and motivates me :D**

When Jace and I got back to the kitchen Isabel was already on the phone with the Chinese restaurant ordering everyone's dinner. When I waved at her she told the guy on the other line to hold on and she put her hand over the receiver, pushing it away from her mouth slightly.

"What do you want Abby?"

"Well I went vegetarian last year and I hate Chinese food so I think I'll just order myself a pizza when ya'll are done." I said as I sat down on a stool at the counter. I propped my elbows on the counter top and held my head in my hands comfortably.

"You did what now?" she looked at me completely shocked.

"I'll tell you about it after you get off the phone. We don't want to make the nice person on the other end of it wait too long." I smiled.

"Fine fine..." she went back to her phone conversation and ordered everyone else's meals. Once she was finished she handed the phone to me and I ordered myself on large cheese pizza from the best pizza place in town. After I hung up Izzy was instantly interrogating me about my vegetarianism. "So why the hell did you go off and become a vegetarian?"

"Well I mean... I've always loved animals and I completely believe in animal rights so I just found it hypocritical to have that kind of mind set while being a carnivore. So at the begging on last year I gave up meat. And it's not like I ate it a whole lot anyways so it really wasn't that difficult to give it up." I explained casually. I knew they were going to be surprised, but I didn't think it was all that shocking.

"Oh... I see. But that's cool. You know, you really standing up for what you believe in and all. I'm proud of you." she smiled at.

"Really? Thanks." I returned her smile and then remembered the boy who had been there earlier. Though he seemed to be gone now, "So who was that boy who was in here with you before? He was a mundane. Why was he at the institute? One is weird enough, but two of them being here is just unheard of."

"Oh, that was Clary's friend Simon. Jace brought him back as well. Though I'm not sure why. He's got nothing special about him. He's just an annoying ass teenage boy."

"But Clary is special?" I asked confused. I didn't sense anything different about her.

"Yeah, turns out she's not a mundane. She's actually one of us..."

"A Shadow hunter? You've got to be kidding me. How is that possible?"

"That's what we're all trying to figure out here. It doesn't make sense, but it's true. Jace gave her a mark and it-" I cut her off right there.

"You did what now?" I asked jumping up from my seat and spinning around to face Jace, "You know what that could have done to her if she was human. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Look, I had a gut feeling..."

"I don't care if you had a gut feeling! What if you 're gut had been wrong? You could have really hurt her, or killer her, or even worse, caused her to become a forsaken!" I shouted at him. I can't believe he would do something like that. He knows how dangerous doing something like that is.

"Look, I ended up being right so stop freaking out. She's fine. And she wouldn't have become a forsaken after only one mark so don't be so dramatic. At most if would have given her a painful burn."

"It doesn't matter... That was a stupid risk to take... I mean really Jace. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that the risk of her getting a small burn was better than what might have happened to her if Valentine's goons had gotten a hold of her." He stared at me with an intent look on his face.

"Oh..." was all I had to say. What else could I say? I had no argument against that. I just stood there for a moment and carefully examined my shoes to avoid eye contact with him.

"That's what I thought." he said and turned his heal before walking out of the kitchen, "Call me when the food gets here!" we heard him shout from a good distance away.

"So...Clary, is it?" I looked over at the unfamiliar redhead.

"Yes." she nodded, "That's me. Who are you?"

"The name's Abigail. Abigail Grey, but you can just call me Abby. Don't call me Abs though. Only Jace gets to call me that." I stuck my hand out for a shake and she starred at my hand a bit before returning the gesture with a light squeeze.

"It's nice to meet you Abby." she smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you also Clary. So where did you happen to meet this lovely lot of people whom I call my extended family?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh, I met that at this new club called Pandemonium. You see, I was there with Simon when I spotted this guy who was a demon, but I didn't actually no that yet... He was acting kind of suspicious so I started to follow him and I saw him pull out knife. I kept pointing him out to Simon, but he said he couldn't see him. He trusted me anyways though and left to go find security. He told me to wait, but I never really listen to him so I continued to follow the demon. When I finally found him these guys were beating the crap out of him. I didn't know he was a demon, it's not like I knew they existed, so I tried to stop them. Obviously my attempt failed and they ended up killing him. So yeah... That's how I met them..."

"Wow, sounds pretty eventful. Wish I could have been there. I love all the action. I've gotten really good at fighting skills since I've been locked away for so long. My parents really trained me hard. They were so scared about Valentine. They put me through hell and I hated them for it at the time, but now that I know what kind of danger I'm in I don't even know how I would begin to thank them if they were still alive..." I trailed off. The fact that my parents are dead has finally sunk. There's a hallow feeling in the pit of my stomach and I almost want to cry, but I fight back my tears easily, this is something I've also come to master.


	3. Chapter 3

"Abby...Are you ok?"Alec asked me. I looked up as I felt him place his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I gave him a small smile and slight nod of my head, but he didn't look convinced, "Abby, I can tell you're lying to me. Don't do that. You know how much I hate it."

"I know... I'm sorry..." I dropped my head down and my bangs hid my eyes as the first of many tears fell. I just stood there for a minute and cried silently before pressing the heals of my palms to my eyes to cease the tears that flowed almost incessantly. As I looked back up, my soft, clear-as-water, blue eyes met Alec's dark-as-cobalt, blue ones. He gave me a reassuring smile and then hugged me tightly. I returned his embrace with just as much force. It felt great to be hugged by him again. I'd really missed it.

"Here for barely over an hour and you're already in tears. What's up with that? It's been four years since I've seen you. We should be laughing and having one hell of a time right now." he smiled at me.

When I let go of him and took a small step back he ruffled my hair, "Hey! Not cool man! My hair is bad enough as is. I soooo don't need you to make it any worse." I smacked his hand away and looked back at Clary, "I am so sorry about that... It's just like... That's the first time it's really hit me that they're gone and I hadn't cried over it yet so I just kind...exploded I guess." I smiled sheepishly at her.

She walked over to me and gave me a hug, "It's fine. My mum's only missing and I'm a complete mess, so I can only imagine how you're feeling right now." she let go of me.

"Thanks. You know, you seem pretty cool for a should-be mundane."

"Should-be mundane? What do you mean?" she looked at me with a slightly confused expression.

"You should be a mundane, but you're actually one of us."

"Oh... I see..."

"Yeeep." I heard the doorbell ring, "FOOD!" I shouted and bounded out of the kitchen to go answer the door. When I came to a stop in front of the huge double doors I quickly fixed my hair and checked my make-up. You never know if the pizza delivery guy is gonna be a cutey after all. When I opened the door I was pleasantly surprised. The boy holding my pizza was pretty tall, looked about maybe 5'11", which compared to my 5'3" is pretty damn tall. He had black hair that looked almost blue under the moon light, bright green eyes, snake bites, the body of a dancer, and perfect creamy white skin. He's pretty gorgeous, "Hey there." I smiled at him.

"Hey." he handed me the warm box of pizza. The smell wafted up to my nose and made my mouth water. Boy am I starved, "So that's gonna be fifteen dollars even."

I set the box on a small end table and started digging around in my pockets for the cash, "Sorry, I forgot which pocket I put it in..." I said and continued my search.

"Don't worry about it. You're cute enough that I don't mind the wait." he gave me a smirk.

"Oh really? Thank you. You're not too bad looking yourself. In fact... You're pretty hot." I pulled a crisp fifty dollar bill out of my pocket and handed it to him, "Keep the change."

"You sure about that? That's one hell of a tip." He looked down at me with surprise written all over his well defined features.

"Totally. I've got no use for it." I smiled him and took a pen out of pocket, "And here's my number. You should give me a call some time." I wrote down my seven digit number on his arm and put the pen back into my pocket.

"You know, I think I might actually call you back."He winked at me a turned around to go back to his car. I shut the door quickly and fell back against it.

"I can't believe that just happened!" I squealed and opened the box of pizza. I picked up a slice of the cheesy goodness and took a bite.

"You can't believe what just happened?" Jace asked as he rounded the corner to wait for his food to show up.

"Oh, nothing..." I shrugged and took another bite, relishing in it's awesomeness.

"I can tell when you're lying to me Abby. I'm not that stupid. Tell me what happened. You seem pretty excited about it." he leaned against the door frame.

"Really... It's nothing... I just gave the hot pizza guy my number and he said he might actually call me, which was probably a lie, but still. It's nice to think he might ya know?" I looked down at my shoes awkwardly.

"You're excited over a guy?" Jace looked almost shocked.

"Uh...yeah... Why's that weird?"

"Do you not remember the man hater you were the last time I saw you?"

"Oh yeah, but I was what...12? It's been four years, my interests have expanded, and I like boys." I even liked them that long ago, but know way would I let him know that. He was my first crush, he's the reason I started liking guys. That whole being locked away for four years just amped up my boy craziness.

"Oh... I see... Well I'm sure he'll call you back, and if he doesn't just know that he's missing out on a great girl." He ruffled my hair in a very brotherly fashion.

"Ha, right. What ever you say bro." I grabbed my box of pizza and started walking to my room, "I'll see you when the morning comes." I waved a hand and turned the corners where I felt the blood rush to my face immediately. I know he was only saying it to be nice, but hearing him tell me I'm a great girl really got me. I just wish he actually meant it. When I got back to my room I flopped down on my bed and set the box down in front of me and lifted my back pack into my lap from the floor. I pulled out my iPod and put in my headphones, almost instantly submitting to the music and ignoring the rest of the world. Pretty soon that moment of pure bliss was interrupted though; by a pissed off Izzy no less. She shouted something at me, but I couldn't hear over my music and when she saw my blank stare she walked over to me and ripped my headphones out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted at me.

"What do you mean? I think that I'm listening to music and just relaxing cause I've kind of had a long day. What's your problem?" I retorted.

"My problem is that you just gave some random guy your phone number. You've never done that. And don't give me that bull shit you gave Jace about being 'being away changed you', because I know better. I know better because you might look different on the outside, but in the kitchen back there you were the exact same helpless little girl you were four years ago."

Ouch, that hurt. I guess it's true though. Even back then I cried at the drop of a hat. Though I've gotten a lot better now. I really haven't cried very much lately, "Ok, so you're right, and I have my reasons for giving him my number... I know I haven't really changed yet, but I'm working on it. I'm working on my confidence. I gave that guy my number because I'm done standing still and waiting for the guy I really honestly like to notice me in that way, and even if he did it wouldn't matter because I can't be with him anyways. I'm just trying to move forward with my life. Is that so bad?"I sighed and looked down at the fists I had clenched without even realizing it.

Izzy stood there for a moment in silence, just looking at me. Her eyes showed that she was taking in and processing everything I had said. Finally she spoke, "I'm sorry... I didn't realize you were still crushing on Jace..."

"It's fine. I'm sure I'll get over it. It's just some silly school girl crush I was never allowed to get over because I wasn't able to see him change into the man he is today who I'm very sure is no longer my type."

"Ha, please. He's every girls type. Gorgeous face, great body, mysterious and charming personality, not to mention the most beautiful eyes ever..."

"Dude! Not helping here!" I smacked her playfully on the arm.

"Oh right...Sorry about that." she smiled apologetically at me, "Anyways~, how about you tell me about this cutie you gave your number to? Do you really think he's gonna call you back?"

"Well... He's tall, fit, piercing green eyes, seems nice, flirty...and I really hope he does. Going on a date with him would get my mind off of things I think."

"Yeah, I totally get that." she nodded, "He sounds totally hot."

"He is... Well I'm really tired... If you don't mind I'd like to get to sleep. I plan on starting the day early tomorrow."

"Alright, understood. I'll see you in the morning Abby." she gave me a hug before exiting my room and closing my door gently behind her.


End file.
